


Relief

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: I wrote it on my phone in the morning bc I was horny.So yeah it's short and I have no other excuses.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on my phone in the morning bc I was horny.  
> So yeah it's short and I have no other excuses.

Obito sighs with relief as he enters his home. He shrugs off his jacket and kicks the door close all at once. The meetings in the office can get annoying - especially the ones that are announced out of nowhere.

"I'm home!" He hangs the jacket and shouts. There's a faint reply from within the apartment and Obito smiles. Kakashi's been waiting patiently for him.

He didn't expect the meeting to take over two hours either. But there's nothing he can do about it now. Obito directs his next steps towards the bedroom.

"Sorry it took so long," he chuckles as his eyes land on the figure writhing on the bed.

The fingers twitch at the sound of his voice and the wrists bound with red silky rope flex against the binds. The gag that fits so snugly around the puffy lips is completely soaked with saliva and still muffles the whines and sobs trapped behind the ball.

Obito sits on the side of the bed and gently caresses the messy silver hair dampened with sweat. Kakashi looks so beautiful, he can't get enough of that sight. "But I'm here now, I'll take care of you."

The dark-haired man looks at his boyfriend's completely flushed chest. The small vibrators are still taped to Kakashi's nipples, continuously abusing the buds with the vibrational. Obito wonders if the nipples have gone numb with pleasure by now or whether they're still hard because Kakashi can feel everything.

Obito places a hand over the silver-haired man's stomach and moves his gaze towards the area between Kakashi's legs. His boyfriend's ankles are trapped in the shackles of the spreader bar and his limbs can just tremble.

"I wonder how many times you've cum waiting for me," Obito chuckles. His fingers trace over the cum stains and touch Kakashi's throbbing cock.

The member shakes from the vibrating ring around its base. Obito hears another muffled whine from behind the gag and rubs the red tip.

"I know, I know," he reassures his boyfriend. "But you remember your promise, right?"

Obito unbuckles the gag and once he takes it out of Kakashi's mouth, the silver-haired man gasps for air and coughs with his saliva.

"I let you cum freely only because you said you'd cum once I fuck you."

"T-two hours..." Kakashi croaks out and moans. "Please, Obito..."

Obito grins at his boyfriend and quickly takes off his pants. Just thinking about Kakashi being left all tied up and vibes were distracting in the meeting enough. He climbs onto the bed and takes the base of the plug hidden inside of Kakashi's ass.

"Time to see how well you keep your promises. Unless you want to find out how it feels to have a cock ring preventing your orgasms the next time."

Kakashi moans and looks at him with half-lidded eyes. He looks completely out of it but Obito spots the glint of lust in his gaze.

It's exactly what he needs after this boring meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
